Cartoon Total Drama
by Mr.legoman
Summary: 26 Cartoon charcters from Nick and CN compete for a chance at one million dollars. First fanfic so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon Drama Island

A 20 something year old man walks onto a wooden dock. He pulls out a comb and begins to comb thought his short black hair. As he stares off at the ocean he sighs.  
>He notices the camera and instantly brightens.<br>Man: Hello and welcome to Cartoon Total Drama. I am the host Chris McLean. We have 26 contestants who will be competing for a chance at one million dollars. Those 26 campers will be split into two teams. The teams will then go through several difficult life threatening challenges for your amusement as well as my own. While they are here they will eat the worst most disgusting food imaginable cooked by our chief Hatchet.  
>A wooden spoon hit Chris square in the back of the head. Chris looked to the shore to see a big muscular man walking back towards the mess hall.<p>

Chris yelling after him: Jerk

A boat begins to approach the dock.

Chris: Well it looks like the first competitors have arrived.

A small pinkish dog jumps from the boat to the dock.  
>Dog pointing at the boat: There were spiders, roaches, and worst down there.<p>

Chris sarcastically :Courage ladies and gentlemen.  
>Courage: Did you know those things were down there.<br>Chris: There is alot more of those things on this island buddy.

While Chris and Courage argued another boat arrived and three teens disembarked.  
>Chris: Welcome the Eds.<br>The tallest Ed ran past Chris and begins to pet Courage.  
>Chris annoyed: That was Ed.<br>The next Ed steps forward and introduces himself as Edd.  
>Edd: a pleasure to meet you. My name is Edd with two Ds. To keep this from being confusing just call me Double D or perhaps Sockhead.<br>Double D walks and stands by Ed.  
>The last Ed and the shortest walked and high fives Chris and introduced himself as Eddy<p>

Eddy: Me and my boys are here to win this thing.  
>Chris: Yea just like everyone else. Anyway here come our next three contestants.<p>

A boat pulls up and three teens disembarks. One with green colored skin, one with a somewhat large head, and the last was a goth looking girl who seemed more focused on her video game than anything else.  
>Then the green skinned teen began to yell: I am Zim fear me and tremble. I shall dominate this game of drama that is total, and then the moneys will be Zim's who by the way is 100% stinky Earth child that is not from space.<p>

Chris to himself: Great one of those weirdos. (Louder) Welcome Zim, Dib, and Gaz.  
>As Dib walks by Chris: Your going to regret putting him on.<br>Chris: I already do.  
>Gaz says nothing as she continues to play her video game.<br>Zim stood to the side and began to glare at everyone evilly. While Dib introduced himself to the Eds. Another boat arrived and a boy with giant buck teeth and silly pink hat walked onto the dock. He carried with him a fish tank with three goldfish inside.  
>Chris: Welcome Timmy Turner.<br>Timmy: It's great to be here Chris.  
>Chris: Go stand over that way with the others. So I can introduce the next contestant Jimmy Neutron.<br>Timmy: What!  
>Jimmy: Wait Turner. What are you doing here.<br>Chris: I take it you know each other.  
>Timmy and Jimmy: Yes!<br>Chris : Well discuss that later because the next contestant is here.  
>A boy with a star on his shirt and blue shorts walks up.<br>Chris: Introducing Steven Universe.  
>Steven: Wooo. I am so ready for fun<br>Steven high fives Chris and runs to high five the other contestants.  
>Another contestant arrives this time by whale. The whale spits a young boy out and swims away.<br>A man on top of the whale yells: Flapjack win lots of money for me.  
>Flapjack waving: I will captain. Bye Bubby bye captain.<br>Everyone including Chris seems shocked by this.  
>Chris confused: Uh welcome Flapjack everybody.<br>Ed: You live in a whale?  
>Flapjack: Sure do her name is Bubby. She is also my best friend.<br>Chris: Moving on are next contestants are  
>Eddy: I hate to interrupt but where are the chicks.<br>Ed: There are chickens on this show to that's amazing Eddy.  
>Eddy: Not chickens Ed girls, babes, females.<br>Ed: Oh  
>Chris: Well Eddy you're in luck because next are the Power Puff Girls.<br>As if on cue three girls flew from their ship and landed on the dock.  
>Chris: Blossom is in the red dress Bubbles in blue and Buttercup in green.<br>PPg: Hey.  
>Others: Hello.<br>Chris: Next we have Mandark, Dexter, and Dexter's sister Dee Dee.  
>Dexter: Greetings and salutations. I am Dexter boy genius. And I with my stupid sister Dee Dee shall dominate the game.<br>Jimmy: You're a boy genius to.  
>Dexter: Yes it is my secret Laboratory<br>Jimmy: I have a lab as well but it is not secret.  
>Mandark: It is not much of a lab. My lab is superior.<br>Jimmy: You have a lab too.  
>Mandark: Yup<br>Chris: Hey, We still have some contestants argue later. Next we have.. Finn the human and Marceline the vampire queen.  
>Marceline carried an umbrella providing her with shade. Finn smiled and waved at everyone.<br>Ed & Dib: Vampire queen?  
>Marceline: Yup.<br>Ed: Oh Oh could I be your manservant .  
>Marceline: Sure could always use more of those.<br>Eddy: Dream on if anyone is taking advantage of him it is me.  
>Finn tired of being ignored: Hey guys so who wants to be friends with the greatest Adventurer ever!<br>Flapjack: Your an adventurer too.  
>Finn: Yup. So what is your name.<br>Chris interrupted: Hey we still have a few more people to go so shut up and wait. Next up is Chowder.  
>Chowder: When do we eat?<br>Chris: There were 5 pizzas on that boat.  
>Chowder: So.<br>Chris: Well Chowder I have a surprise for you.  
>Chowder: Is it edible<br>Chris: No it's  
>Female voice: Hi Num Nums<br>Chowder: What! No! Why is she here!  
>Chowder ran and attempted to hide behind the other contestants.<br>Chris: Welcome Panini Chowder' s girlfriend.  
>Chowder: She is not my girlfriend!<br>Panini : He is just joking . We're both madly in love with each other.  
>Chowder: No were not<br>Chris: Don't start we have two more groups of people left. Oh here one now.  
>A blue blob like creature and kid with a squarish head walked off a boat.<br>Chris: Welcome Mac and Bloo  
>Bloo: Hey are you guys the losers who think they can beat me.<br>Bloo was met with angry glares.  
>Mac: Please forgive Bloo. He is just.. uh really competitive.<p>

After a while a final boat arrived and three people disembarked. A bluebird humanoid, a raccoon that could walk up right, and a gumball machine humanoid.  
>Chris: Mordecai , Rigby, and Benson. The last team. Now that everyone is here report to the beach.<br>At the beach

Chris: So everyone see that outhouse back near the cabins.  
>Everyone: Yes<br>Chris: Well that outhouse is the confessional. You can tell the world what your thinking, but first things first teams.  
>When I call your name stand to my left: Ed Eddy Dib Marceline Panini Bubbles Buttercup Steven Flapjack Mandark Jimmy Mordecai Bloo<br>Confess Cam  
>Eddy:I guess I like this team. I wish Sockhead was on this team, but I guess it's fine. The thing I would change prettier girls.<br>Flapjack: My team seems great.  
>Ed: Edd is not on my team, but Eddy is here.<br>Bloo: My team looks like they suck.  
>Panini: Well Chowder's not on my team. Dang it.<br>Confess Cam off  
>Chris: You guys will be known as the Stinging Bees.<br>Mordecai: That's lame  
>Marceline: Agreed.<br>Chris: Shut it, the rest of you are the Biting Ants. That means Double D Chowder Rigby Benson Gaz Zim Finn Mac Timmy Dee Dee Dexter Blossom and Courage  
>Confess cam<br>Double D:Well I'm the only Ed on the team. I guess I have to make friends.  
>Confess Cam end<br>Chris: You have the rest of the day off. So do whatever. The first challenge is tomorrow.

Author's Notes Read and review


	2. Chapter 2 Shocked to Know You

Cartoon Total Drama 2  
>Shocked to know You<br>Chris: Last time on Cartoon Total Drama. We got to meet our 26 lucky competitors and they found out there teams. Today will be there first challenge. What kind of torture will I put them through? Which team will win? Who will go home? Find out right now on Cartoon Total Drama.

The Stinging Bees girl's cabin  
>The sound that made Marceline wake up was crying.<br>Bubbles: But Blossom is on the other side Buttercup. What if we have to fight her.  
>Buttercup coldly: Then we fight and beat her. She is the enemy now so we must defeat her if she gets in the way.<br>Bubbles: But she is our sister.  
>Panini tiredly: Can you please stop crying Bubbles.<br>Marceline: Yea just shut it please.  
>This only made Bubbles cry harder.<br>Marceline: Bubbles look I'm sorry, but you have to face your sister unless you want to get voted off.  
>Bubbles : I know but...<br>Bubbles :We used to fight crime together. Marceline comforting tone: Well maybe you will not have to face her .  
>Bubbles stopped crying : I guess<p>

She was interrupted by Chris via the loud speaker.

Chris : Good morning campers . Report to the mess hall for breakfast and info about your first challenge.  
>Marceline sighs: So it begins.<br>Mess Hall 10 minutes later.  
>Chris: Welcome campers today's challenge will begin in 10 min. So eat fast.<br>Chowder: 10 minutes. How can I eat everything in 10 minutes?  
>Rigby irritated: You don't fatso<br>Panini angry: Hey don't talk to my man like that.  
>Chowder: I'm not your boyfriend.<br>Chris: 9 minutes left.  
>Everyone rushes to grab food and sit down.<br>With the Biting Ants  
>Finn: So me and Double D think it would be a good idea to get to know one another.<br>Rigby: Why not like I care about you guys anyway.  
>Everyone glares at Rigby<p>

Confess Cam  
>Rigby: What just sayin what everyone else is thinking.<br>Courage: That raccoon is just rude.  
>Benson: I kinda have a feeling that Mordecai and Rigby's laziness will be there undoing. I think Mordecai's people skills will get him far as for Rigby... Well I guess I have to bail him out.<br>Confess Cam off  
>Benson: Rigby is just kidding. Always the kidder. That was a joke wasn't Rigby.<br>Rigby: No  
>Benson sighs sits back down and eats some more slop.<br>Double D: I will start off I...

With the Stinging Bees  
>Dib pointing at the other team: I think we should do what they're doing.<br>Mordecai: Fight?  
>Dib: No get to know one another.<br>Mandark: No I don't trust any of you.  
>Buttercup: I agree with that Raccoon and the dork right here. Who cares I'm just going to crush anyone anyway.<br>Mandark: Dork  
>Mordecai: Oh yeah. There is no way I'd lose to you.<br>Buttercup angry: Oh yeah birdboy. I could take you out in one punch.  
>Mandark: Dork.!<br>Mordecai: Oh yeah. Well maybe I  
>Flapjack: Stop fighting we are a team. Teams stick together and don't fight. I think we should at least get to know one another.<br>Steven: I agree.

Confess Cam  
>Buttercup: That dumb blue jay is just bugging me.<br>Mordecai: That green shirt girl. Ugg I hate her.  
>Mandark: Dork!<br>Confess cam off  
>Mordecai: As team leader I say we share some information.<br>Buttercup: Who made you team leader  
>Mordecai: I did.<br>Marceline: Oh really and why should you be leader.  
>As one side of the table burst into arguments the other began to talk about themselves. Steven and Flapjack tried and console Bubbles , but to no avail.<p>

Chris: Time up . Everyone go outside for your first challenge.  
>When the groups walk outside they saw an elevated podium in front of the podium were 8 chairs, 4 marked with colors of the Stinging Bees and the others 4 the Biting Ants, on the left or right of the stage were seats also marked with the color of the two teams.<br>Chris: Each team selects 4 people to represent them.  
>Finn: For what?<br>Chris: The challenge, It will be like a quiz bowl somewhat.  
>The two teams began to discuss who would represent them.<br>Stinging Bees  
>Mordecai: So I believe I should go.<br>Buttercup: Why you?  
>Mordecai: Because I'm the leader.<br>Buttercup angrily : No one made you leader.  
>Mordecai: I made myself leader.<br>Flapjack: We shouldn't fight you both can be in it just stop fighting.  
>Jimmy: That kid is right we shouldn't fight. Besides I should go.<br>Mordecai & Buttercup : Why?  
>Jimmy: Well I am a genius<br>Mandark: So am I.  
>Dib: Me too, but I have more knowledge of the paranormal than anyone here.<br>Mostly everyone on the team busted out laughing.  
>Confess cam<br>Dib :I guess I should have kept that to myself.  
>Confess cam off<p>

With the Biting Ant  
>Benson: So we have Finn Double D Dexter and Blossom to represent us correct.<br>Everyone but Zim nodded.  
>Zim: Hey, what about me. Zim can win this.<br>Benson: The team just agreed with this. Why did you not say something before then.  
>Zim:Because I thought you would realize there was a problem with that roster.<br>Mac: What is the problem?  
>Zim: Zim isn't on it.<br>Benson: Why didn't you say you wanted to be on the team .  
>Zim: I figured you would know<br>Double D: He can have my spot if he wants it.  
>Zim: No. I want to be the 5th place member.<br>Benson: There are only 4 spaces.  
>Zim: Well I'll take the girls place.<br>Blossom: Why my spot  
>Zim: Because you're a wimpy girl.<br>Blossom: I'm going to kill you  
>Blossom began to charges at Zim, but is only held back by the rest of the team.<br>Chris: Time Biting Ants who are your reps.  
>Benson: Finn Dexter Double D and Blo<br>Zim: Zim  
>Chris: Chris okay and Stinging Bees.<br>Benson wait it was Blossom not Zim.  
>Chris: To late Stinging Bees<br>Mordecai: Me Buttercup Jimmy and Flapjack

Chris: Okay you 8 take your seats in front of the podium. The rest get comfortable in your section.  
>After everyone sat down.<br>Chris: Welcome contestants to the first challenge. A thing I call the shocking answer. Here is how it works I will ask each team a few questions every time you get an answer one correctly you will get a point. First to five wins.  
>Double D : What happens if we get one wrong.<br>Chris: Oh you'll find out.  
>Chris begins to smile evilly.<br>Chris: The first question for the Stinging Bees. Which one of your team members considers himself a boy genius?  
>Buttercup hitting the buzzer: Steven Universe.<br>Chris: Nope  
>He then hits a button. Suddenly everyone from the Stinging Bees that was not a representative receives a massive electrical shock.<br>Dib: What the heck was that  
>Chris: The penalty. If your representatives get a question wrong the non representatives get shocked. You can only have 4 shocks before you are disqualified and your team will have to vote somebody off.<p>

Chris: Next question this time for the Biting Ants. Who on your team loves food?  
>Before Double D could hit the buzzer Zim hits it.<br>Zim: Zim loves food  
>Chris hitting button: Wrongo.<br>Biting Ants team receive an electrical shock.  
>Confess Cam<br>Blossom: We're doomed. So totally doomed.  
>Confess Cam off<br>Chris: This question is for the Biting Ants: Who among you have a brother competing?  
>Finn: Gaz and Dee Dee<br>Chris: Correct . One point for the Biting Ants. The next question is for The Stinging Bees.  
>Who among hunts the paranormal?<br>Flapjack reached for the Buzzer, but was stopped by Mordecai.  
>Mordecai : I got this. Big head.<br>Chris: Big head's name?  
>Mordecai: Eddy?<br>Chris: wrong again.  
>Confess Cam<br>Dib: My head is not that big people come on. It not big right?  
>Eddy: How dare BigBird mistake me for that large headed wierdo.<br>Confess Cam off  
>Chris: That means the Biting Ants are in the lead with one point and one zap, while the Stinging Bees have zero points and two zaps. This question is for the Stinging Bees. Who among you have a secret Laboratory.<br>Flapjack beat everyone to the buzzer.  
>Flapjack: Mandark.<br>Chris: Correct and for a bonus point who else has a lab.  
>Flapjack: Jimmy<br>Chris: Correct. Next question for the Biting Bees. Who is the manager of a park.  
>Double D :Benson<br>Chris: Correct and for bonus points who are his two employees .  
>Zim: Mac and bloo<br>Chris: Nope.  
>Another shock.<br>Confess Cam  
>Blossom: Doomed. Simply doomed<br>Confess Cam off  
>Chris: For the Stinging Bees. Who lives in a foster home?<br>Buttercup: Flapjack  
>Chris :Nope.<br>Another shock.  
>Chris: One more shock and the Stinging Bees lose. For the Biting Ants. Who is an oxymoronic person.<br>Double D: Courage  
>Chris: Yes. Stinging bees. Who among you tries and scams people for quarters so he can buy jawbreakers?<br>Flapjack reached out for the buzzer, but again Mordecai beat him to it.  
>Mordecai: Dib.<br>Chris: Nope  
>A massive shock hits the Stinging Bees. Worse than anything that came before.<br>Chris: And with that the Biting Ants win and the Stinging Bees must vote someone off. See you at the voting off campfire losers.


	3. Elimination Ceremony 1

Cartoon Total Drama 2.5

After all the Stinging Bees assembled at the campfire.

Chris: Welcome Stinging Bees to your first campfire vote off. I will now go over the rules. They are quite simple . One at a time you will vote in the voting booth, then the person who with the most votes leaves and can never come back ever. Ed why don't you start us off.

Ed: Okay Dokey

Ed walks to the voting booth.

Voting Booth

Ed: Eddy told me to vote for the birdman

Eddy: BigBird is going down.

Marceline: I kinda conflicted. I mean Mordecai and Buttercup are really annoying, but that Dib is sort of creepy and the there's cry baby Bubbles.

Mordecai : Bye Bye Buttercup

Buttercup: See you later Mordecry. (Laughs). Heh that was good. I have to remember that.

Dib: Mandark seems sinister,but Mordecai is rude.

Mandark : I can't have another genius on the show.

Panini Hmm I guess she should leave.

Flapjack: You kept me from answering. Sorry

Steven: I'm sorry about this

Bubbles: Bye scary witch.

Jimmy: The strongest person should leave now so I can have an easier time in the finals.

Bloo: Mordecai says we should have an alliance. I just need to vote her off.

End of Voting Booth

Chris: I going to give people marshmallows. If you don't receive a marshmallow you will leave Cartoon Total Drama and never return ever.

Stinging Bees: We get it already

Chris: These people are safe from elimination. Ed Eddy Dib Panini Steven Bloo and Flapjack. You all got no votes against you.

Chris threw them the marshmallows.

Chris: Now these are the people who had one or two votes against them. They are Jimmy Mandark Bubbles and Marceline.

Mordecai sits up right as did Buttercup.

Chris: There is only one marshmallow left. The person who does not receive the marshmallow will never ever return. They will board the boat of losers and never return. The last marshmallow goes to...

Buttercup . Mordecai you've gotta leave.

Mordecai and Bloo : What!

Buttercup: Ha, see you later loser.

Mordecai: How did I lose.

Chris: Obviously you got the most votes.

Mordecai: How could you guys vote for me.

Eddy: Well you're kind of annoying.

Mordecai walks towards the boat.

Mordecai win this for me Rigby.

Mordecai's boat leaves.

Chris: Well that wraps up another episode with Mordecai our first loser. Who will be the next loser? Will the Stinging Bees lose again? Find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama.

Votes

Buttercup : Mordecai Jimmy Bloo

Mordecai: Eddy Buttercup Flapjack Ed Steven

Bubbles: Marceline Panini

Mandark: Dib

Jimmy: Mandark

Marceline: Bubbles

Author's Notes: I originally had Mordecai go to the merge, but changed my mind.

P.s Read and review.


	4. Chapter 3 Dodge This

**Author's Notes: I forgot to mention this but there will be a few characters that are Out of Character in this story. It won't be flanderization. Well with that out of the way please read and review.**

**Cartoon Total Drama 3**

**Chris: Last time on Cartoon Total Drama the Stinging Bees suffered the first loss of the season and to vote somebody off. Mordecai was the unfortunate loser, and he had to say farewell . Now a new challenge threatens one team with elimination. Which team will win? Who will go home? Find out right now.**

**Two days have past since Mordecai was voted off and the Stinging Bees team is divided. **

**Mess Hall lunch time.**

**The Stinging Bees in the middle of an argument **

**Buttercup: Don't worry. We can just vote them off.**

**Eddy sarcastically : I'm sorry but shouldn't we try winning all the challenges.**

**Buttercup: I'm saying when we lose vote them off.**

**Eddy: Still Marceline is a strong competitor and Mandark seems smart we could use them.**

**Buttercup slams her fist down: I'm the leading this team and this alliance . So listen to me or we will vote you off.**

**Confess Cam **

**Eddy: Who does she think she is? Leader I never remember even joining her "alliance" .**

**Buttercup: My alliance members seem to be trying and betray me. I have to put them in their places.**

**Flapjack: I though a few days would bring us together, but it hasn't. **

**Confess Cam off**

**Other side of table**

**Steven: We should try and put the team back together. **

**Marceline: I actually agree if we try and do a challenge we would never work together. **

**Confess Cam**

**Dee Dee: I've watched a lot of these shows so I know how to play the game. I am going to use everyone from the shadows. I first need to test the waters by getting someone eliminated. I was thinking the gumball machine, the goth girl or maybe the green skin boy. **

**Confess Cam off **

**Biting Ants **

**As usual for the Biting Ants' breakfast Gaz intensely focused on her game. **

**Double D in a whisper: We need to get her off that game.**

**Courage: Why and besides she might try and kill us.**

**Double D: Because she is to attached to it if it breaks in the challenge she could lose it.**

**Confess Cam **

**Dee Dee: Ha, thanks Double D you just gave me my first target.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Chris: Attention campers report to the beach for your second challenge. **

**The contestants assemble on the beach and see a dodgeball court. **

**Rigby: Are we playing dodgeball ? **

**Chris: Yup .You guys are playing dodgeball.**

**Confess Cam **

**Double D: Noooooooo why dodgeball. Whyyyyyyy.**

**Rigby: Time to use the Rignado**

**Confess Cam off**

**Double D: Do we all have to play. **

**Chris: No. Five people per team on the court. Then they play dodgeball until one team is left you do this three times, the team with the most points wins. Pick your team wisely. **

**Stinging Bees **

**Eddy : So who is good at dodgeball **

**Buttercup, Steven, and Marceline raise their hands. **

**Eddy : Good me and Buttercup Steven and Marceline are on the team who else.**

**Jimmy: I guess you can sign me up too.**

**Biting Ants**

**Gaz walking towards the bleachers: Don't bother me. **

**Rigby: I need to be on the team.**

**Finn: Why is that? **

**Rigby: Because I've got mad dodgeball skills.**

**Finn: sign me up I can dodge pretty well. Double D: If it is okay with everyone I'd like to sit out. I have had bad experiences with dodgeball.**

**Benson: Sure go ahead**

**Rigby: Yea, just don't be mad if we vote you off.**

**Finn: Shut up dude Double D you can go ahead. **

**Benson: Good. Good so who else can play dodgeball. I can so I will join.**

**Zim: Zim can dodge balls well. **

**Blossom: I can dodge easily as well**

**Chris: Bees who is on your team?**

**Buttercup: me Eddy Jimmy Steven and Marceline. **

**Chris: And Biting Ants.**

**Rigby: Me Benson Blossom Zim and Finn **

**Dodgeball court.**

**The teams stand waiting for the match to begin.**

**Chris: And start**

**Marcelene and Rigby are the first to reach the balls.**

**Rigby throwing the ball: Rignado!**

**The only person it hits is Bubbles on the bench. She then begins to cry.**

**Buttercup picking up a ball : Ooo you're going to pay. **

**Buttercup throws the ball and it slams into Rigby. Steven throws a ball at Blossom , but Blossom dodges and throws a ball at Eddy and it hits him. Zim runs at Steven with his fist clenched. Steven simply throws a ball at him. Finn grabs two balls and throws one at Steven the other at Marceline. Steven gets hit but Marceline catches it and Finn is out**

**Chris: You're out. Marceline who do you want back in?**

**Marceline: Eddy.**

**Eddy joins the game. Blossom and Benson are the only person left on their side. Buttercup and Marceline throw their balls at Blossom and gets hit, but Buttercup she easily dodges it. The ball flies past Blossom and into the Biting Ants' stands and destroys Gaz's GameSlave. **

**Gaz angrily: Who threw that ball.**

**This distracts Blossom and a ball hits her.**

**Chris: One point for the Stinging Bees. Two more games losers vote someone off. Everyone must have been on the team at least once.**

**Double D: What you said we all didn't have to be participate.**

**Chris: I lied get used to it. **

**Stinging Bees**

**Bloo Flapjack Mandark Ed Bubbles **

**Biting Ants**

**Gaz Dexter Zim Double D Timmy**

**At the start of the match Dexter and Mandark rush forward and grab dodgeballs and throw them at one another getting themselves out.**

**Gaz furious: Who broke my GameSlave. **

**Bloo throws a ball at Double D. Double D screams and tries to block the ball, but before it hits him Gaz catches it. Gaz then hurls it at Ed. **

**Gaz then looks for something else to hurl at the competition. She sees Timmy. **

**Gaz: give me that ball twerp. **

**Timmy: No way. This is mine.**

**While Gaz and Timmy are distracted Bubbles throws a ball at them. Gaz yanks the ball out of Timmy's hand and catches Bubble's ball. She hurls both getting Bubbles and Flapjack . **

**Chris amazed: Gaz has won for her team . That means that the final round will be a tie breaker. Players choose your teams.**

**Stinging Bees **

**Marceline Dib Panini Eddy Buttercup **

**Biting Ants**

**Rigby Gaz. Dee Dee Courage Chowder **

**The match starts and Gaz throws a ball at Marceline.**

**Dib throws himself in front of Marceline and gets out.**

**Marceline grabs a ball: Thanks Dib **

**Gaz: Stupid Dib getting in the way. Marceline hurls a ball at Dee Dee getting her out. **

******Rigby hurling a ball: Rignado This time the Rignado works and gets Buttercup out. Gaz aims a ball at Bloo. The ball knocks down Bloo, but some how he catches it. Gaz angrily storms toward the stands. Bloo hurls a ball at Rigby getting him only left Chowder and Courage. **

**Bloo: Buttercup get back in here.**

**Chowder: It is just us left.**

**Courage as he dodges a ball: Yup**

**Everyone holds a ball on the Stinging Bees **

**Buttercup : Aim at the bear thing.**

**Panini: You mean Chowder. **

**Buttercup : Yea everyone aim at Chowder**

**Everyone but Panini throws and hits Chowder. **

**Chowder: Oww. Win this Courage **

**Panini: You hurt Chowder**

**Buttercup throws a ball at Courage and misses. Then a ball hits her in the face. **

**Buttercup : What the**

**Panini: Take that Chowder hurter.**

**Panini snarls at her teammates and hurls two balls at Bloo and Marceline.**

**Eddy throws at Panini getting her out.**

**Courage and Eddy were the only people left on their teams. Eddy hurls a ball at Courage, but Courage catches it.**

**Chris: The Biting Ants have won. Stinging Bees elimination campfire 1 hour.**

**Elimination ceremony 2**

**The Stinging Bees have assembled around the campfire. **

**Chris: I'm surprised to see you here again. **

**Buttercup glaring: We wouldn't have lost if not for someone**

**Panini:Oh I wonder who she is talking about. **

**Chris: If I can continue. You know how it works go vote.**

**Voting Booth **

**Panini: Well it looks like I'm gone.**

**Ed: Eddy says loudmouth goes.**

**Eddy: Boss me around will you. **

**Marceline: Looks like my alliance is over.**

**Bloo: Dang it my team sucks. We lost again I want a team transfer. **

**Buttercup: We have to start winning. **

**Jimmy: We need better teamwork. **

**Mandark: Bye Bye Panini **

**Bubbles: I'm sorry Panini **

**Dib: We need to win next time. I think if you leave we could win.**

**Steven: I wish we stopped losing **

**Flapjack: We need better teamwork.**

**Voting Booth end**

**Chris: I'm not going to have suspense, because we all know who is going home. Almost everyone voted for Panini besides five votes to Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: What ,who voted for me:**

**Chris: That's confidential. Panini the boat of losers awaits.**

**Panini: Well that was short. Bye guys.**

**Panini waves but only Ed and Bubbles wave back.**

**Confess Cam **

**Panini: Well I'm out. Win this for me Chowder.**

**Chowder: Panini is gone and we win again. (High fives self)**

**Confess Cam off**

**The Stinging Bees walk back to their cabins.**

**Dib whispering: Hey Ed Eddy can we talk for a moment. **

**Ed: Sure what is it.**

**Dib: I think we need an alliance **

**Eddy: Why do you say that?**

**Dib:Because we need people we can trust. I don't think Buttercup can be trusted.**

**Eddy: That's obvious, but how can we trust you.**

**Ed: I say we trust him Eddy.**

**Eddy: If we have an alliance who would lead.**

**Dib: No one we all have equal say. **

**Eddy: I guess, but we need more members. **

**Dib yawning: Yea. We can discuss this later.**

**Dib and Eddy shake hands and Ed sweeps them up in a bear hug.**

**Ed:New friend for Ed.**

**Chris:Panini is the second camper leaving. Who will follow her? Can the Biting Ants avoid another elimination. Will Dib's alliance hold? Find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama. **

**Votes**

**Panini: Steven Flapjack Bubbles Buttercup Mandark Jimmy Bloo**

******Buttercup: Ed Eddy Marceline Panini Dib**

**25) Panini **

**26)Mordecai**


	5. Chapter 4 Rockin all night

**Cartoon Total Drama 4**

**Rockin all night.**

**1:00 am two days after Panini was kicked off. All was quiet and calm in the wee hours of the mourning. Suddenly a siren breaks the quiet and wakes up the entire camp.**

**Chris: Goooood morning campers. Please report to the mess hall for information on your next challenge. **

**Not a person moves from their beds.**

**Chris: Oh wait. I forgot to mention you have 10 minutes or your team will have to will vote someone off.**

**Then everyone scrambles to get clothes on and get to the mess hall.**

**10 minutes later at the mess hall.**

**Chris: Since Timmy was the last person to arrive his team will receive a penalty for the first part of the challenge. **

**The Biting Ants glare at Timmy. **

**Dib: You said first part are there more than one part.**

**Chris:Yes the first part is an endurance test.**

**Steven: Endurance?**

**Rigby:Test?**

**Chris: What are you guys patriots? Yes, an endurance test all of you are running around the lake until someone person who quits will win a penalty for their team. Now get into position outside.**

**Everyone gets ready to run.**

**Chris: On your marks. Get set. Go!**

**Chris fires a starter's pistol and the runners start running. **

**1 hour later**

**The Biting Ants team start slowing down, while the Stinging Bees still go strong.**

**Chowder panting : I can't go on much (Pant) longer.(Pant) I gonna give up.**

**Timmy: Don't give up tubby**

**Rigby: Yea, tubby pretend that a big pizza is waiting for you.**

**Timmy and Rigby laugh at this and run on ahead. Double D and Dexter runs up.**

**Double D: Don't listen to them Chowder. I believe you can do this.**

**Dexter: Yea, those idiots don't know what their talking about.**

**Chowder: I know (Pant) but ..**

**Gaz runs by muttering to herself . A murderous look on her face. **

**Dexter: I feel sorry for her brother. **

**Double D: I second that.**

**Chowder still wheezing: Why don't we vote her off, when we lose.**

**Double D: I'm sorry but I can't vote her off.**

**Dexter and Chowder give Double D strange looks, but don't question him. They continue to run.**

**Stinging Bees **

**Eddy runs to to catch up with Bloo.**

**Eddy:Me, Dib and Ed just started an alliance you want in.**

**Bloo:Who is leading this alliance?**

**Eddy: Noone we all have equal say.**

**Bloo:Sure**

**Eddy and Bloo shake hands.**

**30 min pass and Chowder has given up.**

**Chris: It looks like Timmy has quiet. Everyone else come back.**

**The runners return to the mess hall. As the contestants walk into the mess hall they see a large curtain blocking half the mess hall.**

**Chris pulling curtin : I know you're hungry so. **

**The curtain falls revealing a whole buffet of different food. **

**Chris: Eat to your hearts content.**

**The contestants run to grab food and eat.**

**20 min later**

**Chowder: I'm stuffed **

**Rigby: You said it tubby**

**Chowder: Stop calling me tubby**

**Timmy: As soon as you stop being tubby.**

**Rigby and Chowder high five **

**Confess Cam **

**Chowder: What is their problem?**

**Timmy: People might be wondering why I'm being a jerk. Well I'm going to have an alliance with Rigby and I need to cement the friendship now.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Marceline: Was that the challenge?**

**Chris: No, what comes next is the challenge. First let me tell you I drugged your food**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Chris:Yes, and the penalty for Timmy coming last this mourning is the Biting Ants received heavier doses of the sleep drug than the Stinging Bees **

**the contestants get up and follow Chris. Some contestants are trying to suppress yawns.**

**Chris shows the contestants two tables, one table has 30 cups fill with some type of liquid and another table with 60 cups with the same liquid. **

**Chris pointing at the cups : There are two types of liquid in these cups. One is coffee that will wake you up, while the other is extremely drugged, so it will knock you out. One person from each team will come up and select cups for their team. Be careful however there are only coffee cups for all your teammates the rest are knockout drinks, and since the Stinging Bees won the first round they get the thiry cups, while Biting Ants get 60. So who will get cups for your team.**

**Timmy: I will **

**Biting Ants: What!**

**Timmy: This is my chance to get everyone liking me again. I'm feeling lucky.**

**Steveni: I will do it for my team**

**Chris: Good . While their doing that please follow me to the elimination campfire.**

**At the elimination campfire **

**The contestants look around and see 24 rocking chairs sitting around the campfire.**

**Chris: Welcome campers to your third challenge something I like to call Rock-a-thon.**

**Double D: A geological expedition.**

**Marceline: We're putting on a concert.**

**Chris:No, you're both wrong. This is how it will go down. First everyone takes a seat and starts rocking**

**Eddy:That's it. Lame**

**Chris:If I can finish. Everyone must remain in their seats and stay awake. The team that has all players asleep or disqualified loses. **

**Bloo:What if we have to use the bathroom? **

**Chris: One person from each team can get up from their chair at a time. No more than 3 times per person.**

**Everyone begins to sit in a rocking chair.**

**Chris: Your drinks will come in 5 hours so get relaxed and start rocking.**

**The first hour passes and only Jimmy and Steven have fallen asleep. **

**Rigby: Yes, those two losers are gone.**

**Rigby high fives Timmy before falling asleep himself. **

**Buttercup: Wow that was truly sad.**

**Double D slowly feels himself falling asleep. He looks around to try and find something to wake him up. He sees Gaz and starts a conversation. **

**Double D: So ,Gaz what was your game about. The one Buttercup broke.**

**Gaz gives Double D a sour look.**

**Gaz: I don't think a person like you would want to know about a game like this.**

**Double D gulps.**

**Double D: I insist please tell me what it is about please.**

**Gaz: Your nightmare then.**

**Gaz then starts telling Double D about the wonders of Zombie Piggy Slayer.**

**2 hours later**

**On the Stinging Bees side Mandark, Flapjack and Bubbles are out while on the Biting Ants Mac, Finn, Courage, Blossom and Timmy are out. **

**Bloo: Where the heck is Ed.**

**Marceline: He went to the Bathroom just wait.**

**Bloo: I can't. I have to go now.**

**Buttercup: You get up out of that seat I will kill you.**

**Bloo: But I have to go now**

**Eddy:Come on Bloo just hold it. **

**Bloo: I'm sorry guys,but I have to go.**

**Bloo leaps from his seat and rushes to the bathroom.**

**Buttercup: Hey come back here.**

**Buttercup chases after Bloo **

**Marceline: come back here you idiots **

**Eddy: Don't bother **

**Bloo reaches the bathroom he opens the door and runs inside. He then sees Ed fast asleep on the floor.**

**Buttercup runs in and sees this and begins to laugh.**

**2 more hours later. The players still in for the Stinging Bees are Eddy, Dib, and Marceline, while the Biting Ants have Double D, Gaz,Chowder, Zim, Benson, and Dee Dee**

**Chris arrives with the drinks.**

**Chris: Wow you guys still up.**

**Benson yawning: Yup**

**Chris: Well here are your drinks hope that your teammate chose wisely. **

**Chris begins to pass out the drinks. **

**When everyone got a cup, they took a drink.**

**Suddenly on the Biting Ants side Benson Chowder Dee Dee Double D and Zim collapse. **

**Chris: Well it looks like Timmy choose wrong.**

**Eddy and Marceline also collapse. This left only Gaz and Dib to win for their sides.**

**Gaz: There is no way in heck I will let you win.**

**Suddenly Gaz to falls asleep suddenly.**

**Chris: Wow all of their cups had that sleeping pill. Well for the first time Stinging Bees win. When Biting Ants wake up they will vote someone off. **

**The following day after the Rock a thon.**

**Elimination ceremony 3**

**Biting Ants assemble for their first elimination campfire. **

**Chris: Wow, I'm surprised to see you here.I would have thought you would have lasted.**

**Chowder: Well if someone picked coffee rather than the sleeping drug.**

**Timmy: It isn't my fault. You should have stayed up longer.**

**Chowder: Oh yeah.**

**Chris: Stop fighting let me explain the rules then you vote. First when it is your turn vote on the camper you want gone and after I count the votes the person with the most votes leave and can never come back, ever.**

**Voting Booth **

**Double D: I'm sorry**

**Gaz:Bye Bye pink hat**

**Chowder: make fun of me will you.**

**Rigby: Tubby leaves.**

**Dee Dee: Good bye loser.**

**Dexter: My sister and Timmy say Gaz goes, but I don't know.**

**Benson: Rigby says Gaz has to leave, but Timmy isn't a team player.**

**Courage: Scary girl leaves**

**Finn: Double D says Timmy should go not Gaz. So I'm trusting my friend.**

**Mac: I trust Double D will make the right decision. **

**Zim:(evilly laughs ) Good bye evil witch .**

**Blossom: I hope Double D knows what he is talking about.**

**Timmy: I'm not leaving just yet.**

**Voting Booth end**

**Chris: And the votes are tallied and here is who is safe. Double D Finn Blossom Benson Dexter Dee Dee Rigby Courage Mac and Zim. **

**Chris throws the contestants there marshmallows. **

**Chris:Now, Chowder you got three votes.**

**Chris throws a marshmallow at Chowder.**

**Timmy looks nervous, but Gaz doesn't even care.**

**Chris: There is only one marshmallow left. And it goes to ...**

**Gaz.**

**Timmy and Rigby : What!**

**Chris: Got to go Timmy**

**Timmy : but why me. **

**Chris: I don't know just get your things and go.**

**Confess Cam**

**Timmy: Dang it. How can I be out already. Gaz must have cheated. I will get you Gaz.**

**Gaz: Ha, serves the twerp right. And now I have Double D convincing everyone that I'm good or some nonsense. I can totally win this.**

**Confess Cam Off **

**The boat of losers pulls up and Timmy hops on.**

**Chris: And with that our third elimination is done. Why did Double D convince everyone to vote off Timmy and save Gaz. Will the Stinging Bees save themselves again from elimination? Who will go home next find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama? **

**A/N Sorry about not updating sooner a few chapters for this story got deleted so I had to start over.**


	6. Chapter 5 Got Talent?

Cartoon Total Drama 5

Got Talent?

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Total Drama. The Biting Ants suffered their first loss and Double D convinced half his team to vote off Timmy saving Gaz from elimination. Which team will lose today? Find out right now on Cartoon Total Drama.

One day after Timmy left.

Chris: Early morning. Ever since the campers had the Rock athon challenge, they have been having trouble sleeping. (Shows a air horn to the camera.) It would be a shame if someone woke them up. (Laughs Evilly)

An air horn blares through the speaker system startling the campers awake.

Chris: Campers. Report to the mess hall for your next challenge.

The campers slowly get ready and begin to walk towards the mess hall.

As the campers make their way towards Double D catches up to Eddy and Dib.

Double D: Hey guys can I join your alliance?

Dib: How did you know we have an alliance?

Double D: It is kind of obvious. You three all hang out together so I assumed you were in some type of alliance.

Eddy: Dang it. I thought we're being secretive.

Double D: I might be the only person who has really. Oh and before I forget Dib I saved your sister from elimination. I think she may want in too.

Dib: You did what! Why? Why didn't you let her get voted off?

Double D: I figured she would make a better ally than Timmy.

Dib: She's probably just using you.

Double D: Oh I know she is using me.

Eddy and Dib: What.

Double D: A person like me is always used on shows like this. I might as well pick the person who uses me.

Eddy: Smart.

Ed and Bloo slowly begin to walk up.

Double D: I guess I will take my leave then.

Double D rushes towards the mess hall.

The campers get their meal, today's breakfast a green gooey mess.

Courage: This is the weirdest food.

Rigby poking the goo: You said it dude.

Chowder: More please.

Courage and Rigby: You like this?!

Chowder: Yea, it's amazing.

Courage and Rigby push their plates towards Chowder.

Marceline pointing towards Chowder: How can he eat this.

Flapjack lying: It isn't that bad.

Chris: I hope you guys are enjoying your meals.

Everyone glares at Chris.

Chris: Well, finish and follow me. I'll tell you your challenge. outside.

Everyone finishes their meals and follows Chris outside. When they walk outside a makeshift stage had been built.

Chris: Today's challenge is a camp classic a talent show, each team will select 3 people to show off their talents. Me and Chef Hatchet will judge and give you a score. The highest score you can get is 20. The winning team will receive a special prize.

Biting Ants

Dexter: So does anyone have any talents?

Silence answered him.

Double D sighing: I guess I could play my flute.

Rigby: That's lame. Can't you play something better? The vampire has an electric guitar. You're going to get creamed.

Mac: Do you have a special talent?

Rigby: Yeah, It is called Death Kwon Do

Mac: That sounds lame.

Rigby sounding irritated: Listen here Blockhead. I can destroy anything I want with my Death Punchies. Besides, what do you bring to the table?

Mac: I can skateboard.

Rigby: That's even lamer.

Gaz:You know you just admitted that your talent is lame.

Rigby: Stop talking!

Benson: Why don't you both sign up. I mean unless someone else wants to volunteer.

Rigby: Hey Benson. Why don't you play your drums? It would be way better than someone who just plays the flute.

Benson: I don't know. Is that okay with you Double D?

Double D shrugging: Go ahead. I unfortunately agree with Rigby on this. It might be better if we have a more modern type of music.

Dexter: This sounds like it could work. Does anyone have any complaints about this group.

Everyone looks at Zim.

Zim: What!? Why do you look at Zim? Does Zim have something on his face?

Blossom: No, it's just that you always object to a group.

Zim: Zim approves of this team.

Confess Cam

Blossom: This is the first time Zim never complained about a group decision. Something not right about this.

Confess Cam off

Stinging Bees

Buttercup: So do any of you losers have any special talents?

Everyone glares at Buttercup.

Buttercup: What, it was a joke.

Steven: It wasn't a very funny joke.

Eddy: Can we get back on subject, please?

Marceline: Eddy is right we need to get back on subject. I could play my guitar I'm pretty awesome at it.

Bloo: I'm an amazing at paddleball, the greatest ever.

Mandark:Paddleball? Do you not have any other talents?

Bloo: Do you have a talent we could use?

Mandark: Point taken.

Flapjack: So we need one more person. Does anyone have some hidden talent.

Ed:I could play my violin.

Eddy: Ed you're terrible at the violin.

Steven: That's not very nice Eddy.

Eddy: It's the truth. Ed is absolutely terrible at the violin.

Ed:I've been practicing Eddy.

Flapjack: Don't listen to Eddy we believe in you.

Ed: Thanks guys.

Buttercup: Anyone besides Eddy have a complaint about this team.

Everyone shakes their heads.

Chris: Time. Biting Ants who shall be your representatives?

Benson: Me, Rigby, and Mac.

Chris: Who will represent you Stinging Bees and do you need any materials.

Buttercup: Bloo, Marceline, and Ed

Chris: Okay, will the representatives please step forward, so we can discuss what you will need for your performance.

1 hour later after all the contestants had received materials they needed for their performances.

Chris: Okay here is the order Rigby, Bloo, Benson, Ed, Mac, Marceline

Rigby: Yes, get ready to see my mad skills.

Rigby runs off and comes back wearing cut off jeans and sporting a Mohawk.

Bloo: Ha, you look ridiculous.

Rigby: Stop talking! I will show my skills throw anything at me.

Zim throws a rock at Rigby and it hits him.

Rigby:Oww. Throw it slower.

Flapjack picks up a rock and slowly tosses it at Rigby, so slowly a baby could hit it. Rigby hits it and it shatters into pieces.

Rigby: Okay a little bit faster please.

Eddy hurls a rock and Rigby smashes it. Others begin to throw things and Rigby shatters them all, unfortunately he misses more than he hits.

Chris: Okay I've seen enough if you actually. I give you a five.

Chef: Four. If you broke more rocks or you hurt yourself more I would give you a higher score.

Rigby: Dang it

Chris: Next up Bloo.

Bloo: Alright get ready to be awed by my talents.

The contestants all take a seat their seats as Bloo runs on stage carrying 20 paddle balls.

Bloo: For my talent I will be showing my skills at paddleball.

Mac begins to laugh so hard he falls out of his seat.

Bloo: Stop laughing. I've been practicing.

Bloo begins to start trying to paddleball correctly. He fails, epically. Every time he swings the paddle the ball slams him in the face. He does this 20 times before throwing the paddle ball down.

Bloo: Dang it. This is broken.

Bloo runs to the pile of paddle balls and grabs to two more paddle balls and tries with one in each hand. The result is worse than his first attempt. Everyone is now rolling on the ground with laughter.

Chris between laughter: Stop. Stop. That was hilarious. That is the best comedy routine centering on paddle balls I've ever seen. Nine.

Chef laughing hysterically: Eight. That was truly hilarious.

Bloo: Yes. Beat Rigby

Rigby: You only beat me because those no talent hacks don't know real talent.

Chris: Minus 1 point from Rigby's score.

Chef: Minus two more points from Rigby's score.

Rigby: What!

Chris: Do you want me to make it more?

Rigby covers his mouth as the rest of the Biting Ants glare at him.

Confess Cam

Bloo: I hate to be in Rigby's shoes right now.

Rigby: If we lose I am definitely going home, so I guess the only way to prevent that is to cheat.

Confess Cam off

As Benson sets up his drum set Rigby sneaks over to Dee Dee.

Rigby whispering: Dee Dee I have a favor to ask.

Dee Dee: Let me guess, you want me to sabotage the other team or sabotage some one on our team so you won't be voted off.

Rigby nods his head.

Dee Dee: If I help you, you must join my alliance and do exactly what I say. Deal?

Rigby: Deal.

Rigby and Dee Dee shake hands.

Dee Dee: I have someone on the other team to help with this. I will talk to him after Benson plays.

Rigby: Sure Sure.

Rigby and Dee Dee go and take their seats as Benson starts his performance.

Benson plays his drum solo moderately well and by the time he finishes even a few Stinging Bees are clapping and cheering.

Chris: I would give that a nine.

Chef: I actually agree with Chris on this one. Nine.

Chris: The score is Biting Ants 24 and the Stinging Bees 17. We will have a brief intermission and then come back to the final three.

The campers get up to stretch or just walk around. Dee Dee uses this time to talk with her informant.

Dee Dee: Hi Mandark.

Mandark stammering: Oh hi Dee Dee

Dee Dee: Mandark I need a favor from you.

Mandark: Anything for you Dee Dee.

Dee Dee: I need you to sabotage Mac's performance.

Mandark: Shouldn't I try to sabotage Ed's or Marceline' s performance?

Dee Dee: No. I need you just to ruin his performance.

Mandark: I will do as you ask.

Chris: Intermission over. All contestants report back to the stage.

As the contestants arrive Ed stands on stage with his violin in hand.

Double D: Eddy why are you letting Ed play.

Eddy: I tried to warn them but they never listened.

Double D and Eddy plug their ears as Ed begins to play. To put it simply it was terrible. The sound causes everyone cover their ears in a useless attempt to stop the sound.

Chris: Stop. Stop! That was terrible. One.

Chef: Zero. That was the worst I ever heard.

Confess Cam

Eddy: Dang it. If we lose Ed is going home. I need to think of a way to save him.

Confess Cam Off

Mandark: Hey Eddy I have a proposition for you.

Eddy: What do you want?

Mandark: Do you want to save your friend from elimination?

Eddy: Of course I do.

Mandark: You just need to help me sabotage Mac. If Mac does great and Marceline sucks Ed will be voted off.

Eddy: What would you want in return?

Mandark: Nothing at all.

Eddy: Me and Bloo are friends I can't just betray him.

Mandark: So you would rather have your best friend get voted.

Eddy: I don't know. I ...

Mandark: Hurry up and make a decision. Mac is almost ready.

Eddy looks to Bloo to Ed to Mac and then back to Ed and Bloo. He sits on a log and tries to think of what to do. He thinks and thinks and finally makes up his mind. Eddy stands and makes his decision.

Mac starts to perform stunts on stage with his skateboard. He does a jump lands on the edge of the stage. When suddenly his back wheels fall off, sending him tumbling off the stage.

Mac: Agggg my arm.

Chris: Lame 1.

Chef: I was impressed by your skills, but you failed.

Mac: My arm it hurts.

Chef: Stop your whining. I'll take this cry-baby to the medical tent.

Chef picks up Mac and drags him to the medical tent.

Chris: Marceline your next when Chef comes back.

Marceline: Sure

When Chef comes back Marceline begins to play. Marceline plays a sad sorrowful song that has everyone in tears. Everyone applauds when Marceline finishes.

Chef crying: Ten. That was perfect

Chris cring into a tissue: Ten. Stinging Bees win. Biting Ants elimination ceremony in one hour. As for the Stinging Bees you will get your prize tomorrow.

Elimination Ceremony

The Biting Ants have assembled at the campfire for their second elimination.

Mac comes in with a sling for his arm.

Chris: Wow you guys bombed this one. Anyway you all know the drill. Vote the person you want out. The person with the most votes goes home.

Voting Booth

Dee Dee: Well Mac is gone.

Rigby: Sorry Mac it is either you or me and it ain't going to be me.

Dexter: I'm sorry Mac.

Gaz: That stupid raccoon is lucky blockhead broke his arm.

Chowder: Mac is my friend and he won't be leaving yet.

Zim: That gumball machine bothers me he isn't the leader. Zim is leading this team.

Mac: It looks like I might be leaving.

Double D: I am not going to abandon my friend.

Benson: Nothing personally Mac.

Blossom: I think it would be better if we had an annoyance rather than a hindrance.

Finn: This is hard decision to make.

Courage: Mac was nice, maybe he won't be voted off.

Voting Booth Off

Chris: Well the votes have been tallied and these people are safe Double D, Gaz, Dexter, Dee Dee, Blossom, Chowder, Finn, Courage, Zim.

Chris throws contestants their marshmallows.

Chris: Benson you've received one vote.

Chris tosses Benson a marshmallow.

Chris: Mac Rigby there is only one marshmallow left and it goes to

Rigby. Mac you're going to leave.

Mac sighing: I knew I was leaving. Well bye guys.

Chowder: Bye Mac.

Confess Cam

Eddy sighing: I'm sorry Mac. I will make it up to you hopefully, you and Bloo.

Bloo: When I find out who voted Mac off I will ruin them.

Confess Cam off

Mac boards the boat of losers and the boat sails off.

Mac yelling: Bloo avenge me ! Find out who sabotaged my skateboard.

Chris: Well another episode is done and finished. Mac has left, Rigby is in debited to Dee Dee, and Eddy had to betray his new friend Bloo. What will become of this? Will Bloo discover Eddy's secret? Oh and next episode there will be a special guest star appearing on the show. Who is this character? Will this be a new contestant? Do you even care? Find out next time on Find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama.

Votes

Mac-6 Blossom, Gaz, Rigby, Dee Dee, Dexter, Blossom, Benson

Rigby- 5 Mac, Double D, Chowder, Courage, Finn

Benson-1 Zim 

23rd Mac

24th Timmy

25th Panini

26th Mordecai


	7. Chapter 6 Killer on the loose

One week has passed since the talent show. The week past without incident no Chris, no challenges and no worries just pure relaxation. The contestants mixed and mingled with one another. If it weren't for the dangerous wildlife, crappy food an ever-present cameras the contestants might have forgotten they were on a game show . Unfortunately for the contestants their good times we're about to end soon. The Stinging Bees have gathered in the mess hall for a special announcement. What that announcement was they had no idea. At dinner Bloo discovered a note telling the Stinging Bees to assemble in the mess hall after dinner. A small TV set sits in the center of mess hall,after messing with the TV and waiting for over an hour the Stinging Bees scatter to talk to their friends. Bloo sits at one of the tables with Eddy, Ed, and Marceline. Dib leans against a wall staring out a window into the night. Buttercup, Bubbles Flapjack and Steven chat amongst themselves on the opposite side of the mess hall . And Mandark and Jimmy very energetic debate in the near the back.

Bloo: I swear to you guys I will find who ever sabotaged Mac's performance and eliminate them.

Marceline: You've said this for the last week. We get it you will get revenge everyone who has wronged you and Mac.

Eddy: What makes you so sure that he was sabotaged maybe he just sucks?

Bloo gives Eddy a funny look.

Confess cam

Eddy: Its been a week and I still haven't told anyone about Mac. Mandark hasn't spoken about it either. This guilt is eating me up inside and I can't do anything about it.

Bloo: Eddy has been acting really weird lately. I wonder what is up with him.

Confess cam off

Bloo: As I've been saying Mac is the greatest person at skateboarding that I know. He couldn't have possibly messed up.

Suddenly the TV in this in the center of the room crackles to life, on the TV screen an image of Chris appears.

Chris: Welcome Stinging Bees to the next challenge. It is something I like to call the Escapist challenge.

Buttercup: What the heck Chris? You scared me half to death.

Chris: I would like to remind everyone that this is a recorded message and I cannot hear you. That said here is the challenge each team will have to find helicopters and escape the island. Since you guys won the last challenge you guys get a 30 minute head start. The helicopters are located in the forest somewhere.

Chris looks at something behind the camera and jumps slightly.

Chris: Oh, it's you. You scarred me a bit there.

Something moves in front of the camera preventing anyone from seeing what was going on.

Chris: Hey what are you doing with that!? Aaaaaaaaaaaaa.

The Stinging Bees tense at hearing the scream.

On the TV the figure turns towards the camera. The figure is wearing a robe and a mask concealing his features. The robe is somewhat dyed red.

Figure: I'm coming for you, all you. Mwahahahaha Mwahahahaha. You're all going to die.

The TV suddenly turns off. This Stinging Bees all go silent staring at each other.

Bloo: That was just a joke right ? Just Chris pulling a joke on us? Right?

Flapjack: I don't think this is a joke Bloo. There could be a killer on the loose.

Eddy: Yea, we should get off this island and quickly.

Dib:Guys.

Mandark: Oh please don't tell me you believe this. This is obviously a challenge of some sort.

Marceline: Get Mandark there's a killer on the loose and we have to escape.

Bubbles: We need to warn the Biting Ants.

Buttercup: Come on guys. Even Mandark here knows it that this is a challenge.

Dib: Guys!

Mandark: What is is that supposed to mean even Mandark knows it's a trap.

Buttercup: It means that

Dib: Guyyyyysss!

Stinging Bees: What

Dib: Look.

Dib points a shaking finger out the window towards the cabins.

A figure is slowly walking towards the Biting Ants' cabin.

Biting Ants boy's cabin

Try as Double D might he cannot go to sleep. Then Double D hear something hitting the door. He waits for my went to listen to see who will come again and then it does. Double D realizes something is going on and decides to wake Finn

Double D: Finn, Finn wake up.

Finn groggily: What?

Double D: Listen. Do you hear that?

Finn: Chowder's snoring?

Double D: No. Listen closely.

Then Finn hears it as well.

Finn: It sound as if someone is hitting the door with something

Double D: Yes. That's what I heard. I think we should wake the others.

Finn:Good idea.

Finn and Double D begin to try to wake everyone up.

They move to the first bed next to them and try to wake up Chowder and Courage. When Chowder wakes up he begins to scream.

Chowder:AAAAAhhhh! Killers! Killers in the cabin.

This of course wakes up everyone else up and puts on them on edge.

Benson:Killers? What is going on?

Zim: Who dares disturb the great Zim's sleep? Show yourself so I can give you doom.

Everyone starts to argue with one another. Double D and Finn attempt to warn them no one listens. Then everyone sees someone standing in the doorway. Their eyes fall on the figure and the figure's ax. The figure takes a step forward.

Rigby: Everybody run!

The cabin is suddenly is with chaos.

Double D: The back right window is open.

Then everyone makes a mad dash to the window. Zim is the first to reach the window and jumps out. Rigby goes next then Courage and Double D. Chowder tries to jump through the window but get stuck.

Chowder: Help me guys.

Double D encourage and Courage turns back and tries to help Chowder. Courage grabs Chowder's left arm and Double D the right.

Courage:Hey Zim and Rigby come back. We need your help.

Zim keep running but Rigby turns back and tries to help. Rigby joins Courage on Chowder's left and together they all pull and pull.

Rigby: Come on tubby think skinny. Chowder: Hey I'm not ..

Suddenly something pulls Chowder back into the cabin.

Rigby lunges towards the window trying to save Chowder. Courage and double D catch him and prevent him from entering the cabin.

Rigby: Chowder no.

Double D: No Rigby we need to warn the others.

Rigby: But I can try to save him .

Courage: Double D is right we need

to go and help the others.

Rigby: I guess your right.

Courage, Double D, and Rigby run towards the Biting Ants girls cabin.

As soon as the trio's reaches the cabin they begin bang on the door repeatedly. After 2 minutes Blossom answers the door.

Blossom: What is it?

Courage: Killer on the island! Killer on island!

Double D: We need to actuate the island immediately there is a killer on the loose.

Rigby: They have Chowder need to save him.

Blossom: Killers did what? What about Chowder? One at a time!

Gaz and Dee Dee come to the door seeing what woke them up.

Gaz: Will you shut up and close the door I'm trying to sleep.

Double D: We were just attacked by a killer who may or may not be chasing us.

Gaz: Yea right let's try to be at work on your pranks this was a terrible one.

Double D:This isn't a joke. There is a killer chasing us.

Gaz: Yea right.

Gaz slams the door in a moment later ax hits the wood.

Gaz opens the door and sees ax.

Gaz: I guess I believe you now.

Gaz runs out and Dee Dee and Blossom follow after.

Double D: Quickly everyone to the mess hall.

The remaining biting ants run toward the mess hall.

When they near the mess hall Dib and Eddy open the doors for them.

Jimmy: Did you guys see the killer?

Gaz sarcastically: No we just went out for a nightly jog. Of course we saw the killer you idiot.

Jimmy: Well excuse me for asking about your health.

Gaz: You're excused.

Eddy: There's a killer in the least I don't think this is the time to be sarcastic.

Gaz: As if this is just another stupid challenge. You hear me Chris I'm losin sleep so call off this challenge or I will make your life a living nightmare.

Then all the lights in the mess hall go out.

Mandark: Great just great what's next the killer comes through the window.

The group hears the sound of breaking glass.

Dib: What was that?

Killer: That was me coming to kill you.

Suddenly gunshots sound.

Bloo: Everybody run.

Chaos breaks loose as everyone runs around trying to escape.

Double D, Ed, and Eddy escape out a side door. As they run Double D notices three people following them.

Bloo: Hey guys wait up.

Double D, Ed, and Eddy slow down and allow Bloo, Steven, and Gaz to catch up.

Bloo: Thanks for leaving us behind.

Eddy: Sorry guys I panicked.

Steven: Its okay I forgive you.

Gaz: Speak for yourself. Double D you're lucky I still need you or otherwise I would put you off next elimination.

Eddy: Elimination!? There is a freaking psycho serial killer on the loss. And you're worried about you eliminations.

Gaz: What makes you think that this isn't a challenge for all we know Chris is getting back laughing at us right now.

Double D:That sounds highly unlikely.

Bloo: I time kinda think that Gaz has a point. This is all just one big challenge.

Eddy: Bloo think rationally. We need to get off this island immediately.

Bloo: How do you plan on getting off the island in the first place?

Eddy: Well... we could..uh huh.

Steven: The helicopters. We can use the helicopters.

Ed: Whatever we do let's do it before the killer shows up.

Gaz: You four get to the helicopters. Me and the blob will look for Chris and this supposed killer.

Bloo: Blob. I have my name you know.

Gaz: Do you think I care?

Gaz turns and begins walk towards the cabins after moment of hesitation Bloo follows after her.

Double D: Shouldn't we stick together Gaz?

Gaz: I can take care of myself just worry about yourself.

Double D, Eddy, Ed and Steven night as the two figures disappear into the night.

Ed: We let's get moving.

The group of four begins to run into the woods in the direction they hope lead towards the helicopters.

Meanwhile on another part of the island.

Rigby: Do you think we get far enough away from him.

Courage: I think so. Do you know which way Gaz and Double D went?

Rigby: No.

Courage and Rigby look around at their surroundings trying to get their bearings.

Courage: I have a question Rigby.

Rigby:Can this wait there is a killer on the loose?

Suddenly a figure moves from the shadows scaring them.

Courage and Rigby: Aaaaaaa

Zim: Silent fools the killer will hear you.

Rigby: Zim! What are you doing here .

Zim: I go where I wish because I Zim. And I could really use your help.

Rigby: How dare you ask for help after abandoning Chowder.

Courage: See that's what I wanted to ask you about you call Chowder by his real name instead tubby.

Rigby: So..

Courage: You don't actually hate Chowder do you?

Rigby: I never said I

Killer: I do so hate being ignored.

Courage, Rigby, and Zim spin around and see the killer. Rigby grabs rocks and twigs.

Rigby: Run Courage take Zim and get out of here.

Rigby begins to throw rocks and twigs at the killer as Courage helps Him escape.

Killer:Ow, I wish you hadn't done that.

Rigby: I just did sucker.

The killer pulls out a gun and shoots Rigby. Zim pushes Courage and limps into the forest. Courage struggles to stand, but falls back down when a foot pushes on him.

Killer: I am so going to enjoy this.

Courage: Wait I know you. You're ..Bloo: Do you see anything.

Gaz:If you lift me higher maybe.

Courage feels pain stinging is back 5 times and all. He blacks out.

Meanwhile on another part of the island

Bloo: I'm trying to but...

Gaz falls to the ground.

Gaz: Hey blob why did you drop me.

Gaz looks over to see Bloo unconscious.

Killer: I believe that he is preoccupied at the moment.

Gaz attempts to run pass,but as she runs past she trips. She looks to see what tripped her and is surprised to see a tail.

Gaz: A tail? Who has a tail?

Killer: A cat my dear girl. A cat.

The killer shoots Gaz.

Meanwhile in yet another part of the island.

The Eds and Steven walk into a clearing and see a single helicopter.

Suddenly an alarm sounds and unharmed Chris appears.

Chris: Congratulations wait you guys are the only ones to make.

Killer: Yes This lucky fools escaped me.

Steven and the Eds spin around.

Eddy:What you hired this guy.

Chris:Yup. We sort of had a bet going.

Killer: And I hope you remember our deal.

Chris:Yes, of course I remember.

Eddy: What deal?

Chris: I'll explain after the other campers wake up.

A few minutes later at the elimination campfire.

After all the campers have been woken up Chris begins to explain everything.

Chris pointing at the killer:So I made a deal with this guy that if he could "kill" half of you he would get to join a team.

Contestants: What?!

Killer: Yup.

Chris: Well go ahead and introduce yourself Katz.

Courage: I knew it was you!

Katz removes his mask and robe. Katz is a tall reddish cat humanoid creature.

Katz: I hope you remember the rest of our deal Chris.

Chris: Since the Stinging Bees had more people at the helicopter they win so Stinging Bees meet your new teammate Katz. And Katz you pick a Biting Ant to send home.

Katz: Hmmm the dog.

Before Courage can say anything Chef picks him up and throws him on the boat of losers.

The boat is nearly gone Courage yells

Courage: Don't trust Katz. Whatever you do don't trust Kaaaaattttttzzzz.

Chris: Another loser gone and a new contestant appears. What kind of chaos will this cause find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama.

Author's Notes: First off sorry for not updating in a long time and for giving you guys such a terrible chapter too. Also Katz wasn't supposed to be a new contestant. He was going to be thrown off with Zim, this challenge original loser, but since it took so long to write I added him.

I will try and work out a regular updating schedule. Until the next chapter read and review.


	8. Chapter 7 Sticks,Stones,and broken bones

**Cartoon Total Drama 7**

**One week after Katz joins the show.  
>It is midday and the campers are just finishing off lunch.<br>Ed: You know I think I might be getting used to this stuff.  
>Eddy:Really still tastes like crap to me.<br>Bloo: You said it buddy.  
>Katz: You lot need to suck it up. Be more like your idiot friend or that purple cat just shut up and enjoy it.<br>Eddy: You know out of all the contestants here I think I hate you most of all.  
>Katz : The feeling is mutual.<br>Steven: Why cannot we all just eat and get along.  
>Katz: Well if this team had actual intelligence maybe I could get along with them.<br>Marceline: Making a whole bunch of friends aren't you.  
>Katz: I'm not here to make friends emo girl.<br>Marceline: That's it.  
>Marceline slams her fist on the table ,but before it could come to blows Chris walks in.<br>Chris: I see you guys are enjoying each others company. Guess what time it is?  
>Finn: Challenge time.<br>Chris: Challenge Time! Everyone follow me and I will take you to the challenge.  
>Confess Cam<strong>

**Marceline: That cat is lucky Chris came when he did or I would have punched that smug smirk off his face.  
>Katz: Stupid girl and that short kid how dare they insult me , but the girl has a point. I do need to have a few pawns if I want to stay in this game. Maybe that boy with the magic belly button.<br>Confess Cam end  
>All the contestants get up and follow Chris outside where a helicopter is waiting.<br>Bloo: Cool. Do we get to fly helicopters?  
>Chris: No, this is for me you guys are about to go on hike.<br>Marceline:What?  
>Chris: Yea, just follow my helicopter and I will show where the challenge begins.<br>Chris hops into the cockpit and flies off.  
>Dexter: Does he honestly expect us to follow him.<br>Katz: Of course genius thats what he said.  
>Dexter whispering: I don't like that guy.<br>Rigby whispering: I never liked that guy to begin with.  
>Finn: Come on guys maybe if we beat the the other team we get a special bonus!<br>The contestants begin to chase after Chris's helicopter.  
>Two hours later<br>The contestant walk into a clearing to see Chris sipping on a glass of lemonade.  
>Chris: Took you long enough. Do you know how long I waited?<strong>

**Bloo: That hill is (pant)..(pant)..big.  
>Chris: Yeah (laughing) it would be a shame if (laughing) one of you falls from this height.<br>At this point Chris falls on the ground laughing.**

**Dee Dee: What's so funny?  
>Chris: Don't worry you're about to find out.( continuously laughs)<br>After a two more minutes of Chris laughing and the contestants looking at him like he was crazy. Chris gets off the ground and starts walking.  
>Chris: Follow me.<strong>

**The contestants follow Chris. After walking past a few trees the group comes upon a clearing and a cliff. A few contestants stare at the cliff nervously while a few braver contestants peer over the edge.**

**Buttercup: Wow thats a long drop.  
>Flapjack : Yup.<strong>

**Two rickety old planks extend over the edge of the cliff.**

**Chris: Welcome contestants this is a challenge I like to call Sticks, Stones, and broken bones.  
>Double D nervously: Broken bones?<br>Chris: Yup. Now here is how you play. One contestants from each team will stand on the plank and try to knock the other person off into the water using these.  
>Chris holds up two long wooden poles. He then sets the poles back on the ground.<br>Chris: The other members of the team can use rocks around here to throw at the enemy team member. The team who has the most people fall into the water loses. The only people who can get voted off are the people who get knocked off.  
>Flapjack : Uhh Chris wouldn't it hurt if we fall from the this height.<br>Chris: That's the point. Don't worry we tested this out on 10 of our interns and only 9 out of 10 of them broke bones.  
>Dib: Only 9 out of 10! That means only one person didn't break any bones.<br>Benson: What happened to the 10th guy anyways?  
>Chris: Oh him he was attacked by sharks, don't worry he lived.<strong>

**Everyone: Attacked by sharks!  
>Chris: Yes but he didn't break any bones. You guys need to look at things with a glass half full perspective.<strong>

**Confess Cam  
>Double D: Is he insane? Seriously someone could die from this or be horribly injured .<br>Rigby: Mordecai if you're watching this you're lucky. I knew we would do crazy stuff but this is insane.  
>Katz: Figures my first challenge would be something this crazy. Maybe it won't be so bad someone on my team might be eaten by sharks.<br>Confess Cam Off**

**Chris:Now the first match is Gaz and Buttercup**

**Gaz and Buttercup both grab their weapons and try to balance on the planks.  
>Gaz: Wait a minute you're the person who broke my GameSlave.<br>Buttercup: Ya so what. Ow watch it.  
>Gaz begins to wail on Buttercup with her pole. Buttercup tries to block but it is useless against Gaz's onslaught. Buttercup attacks Gaz but Gaz dodges the attack and counters. Gaz's counter is so powerful that it knocks Buttercup off the beam. Buttercup falls only a short distance before she recovers and flies back up.<br>Buttercup gives Gaz a death glare.  
>Gaz: That was only one step towards my revenge. You will suffer horribly before I'm done with you.<strong>

**Buttercup: Yea right. What could you possibly do to me.  
>Dib: More than you know.<strong>

**Buttercup: Oh yeah like what?**

**Chris: Hey normally I would love to see contestant fighting but we need to be moving on next up is Dib and Zim.**

**Zim: Yes, finally I Zim can destroy the Dib stink once and for all.**

**Dib: I won't let you win Zim. This battle is not just for this silly game show, but for the fate of the entire planet. This battle shall be retold for ..**

**Chris: Get on with it!**

**Eddy:Yea, Dib we don't have all day.**

**Dib whispering: You all will thank me win I save the human race.**

**Dib and Zim grab their weapons and start crawling on the balance beams.**

**Before Dib can get his balance Zim swings his weapon.**

**Zim: Take this foolish human.**

**Dib manages to dodge and keep his swings again and nearly loses his balance.**

**Dib blocks and swings his weapon hitting him in the face.**

**Zim uggg.**

**Zim nearly falls off but suddenly regains his balance.**

**Zim: HA fool do you think you can hurt me, Zim. I laught at **

**Dib interrupts Zim's rant with a savage poke to the forehead causing Zim to fall backwards.**

**Zim: Aaaaaaaaaa!**

**The group watches as Zim falls and hits the water. Zim suddenly screams in agony.**

**Zim: AAAAAAAAA! The pain it hurts it hurts so bad!**

**Chris:The lovely sound of someone in pain.**

**Blossom:You should seek help.**

**Chris: That's what most people tell me. Well the score is tied one one each the next fight is Dee Dee and Bubbles.**

**Dee Dee Isn't that unfair?**

**Chris:Life's not fair. Or are you saying you forfeit?**

**Dee Dee: No no I will fight her, I guess.**

**Bubbles and Dee Dee both grab their weapons and to start to balance on the balancing poles.**

**Before either competitors could swing Katz starts throwing Rocks at Dee Dee.**

**Chris: Finally someone starts throwing rocks!**

**Bubbles: Sorry about this.**

**Bubbles starts attacking Dee Dee and now Dee Dee has to block off Katz's rock throwing and Bubbles attack. After two rocks hit Dee Dee in the head she loses her balance and falls.**

**Dee Dee: AAAAAAhhhhhh**

**Before Dee Dee hits the ground Bubbles catches her. **

**Bubbles: Gotcha**

**Dee Dee: Thanks.**

**Bubbles bring Dee Dee and sets her down back on top of the cliff.**

**Chris: Hey how am I supposed to hear peoples' screams of terror if you catch them?**

**Bubbles: Sorry?**

**Chris: Just don't do it again. Next up Finn and Steven.**

**Finn: Yes, I'm up. Watch me win this you guys.**

**Steven: Wish me luck guys.**

**Ed:Good luck!**

**Katz flatly : Break a leg.**

**Steven and Finn grab their weapons and walk on to the balancing beams.**

**Finn: May the best hero win.**

**Steven: Right back at you.**

**As the match begins the Stinging Bees begins to throw rocks at Finn.**

**The rocks hit Finn and he nearly loses his balance. Steven swings at a unbalanced Finn. Finn recovers in time and locks Steven's attack.**

**Finn: It would be nice if my team helped me.**

**Benson: Oh yeah common guys.**

**Benson and the other Biting Ants grab rocks and throw them at Steven. Unfortunately Dexter has terrible aim and he ends up hitting Finn.**

**Finn:Ow! Be careful that hurts.**

**Dexter: Sorry.**

**Steven aiims his next attack at Finn's Leg. Finn blocks the attack and counters hitting Steven on his side. Steven regains his balance and swings , but Finn blocks the attack. They continue like this attacking, counter-attacking, and dodging the occasional rock for 8 more minutes.**

**Steven: You're good my friend Pearl would love to duel you.**

**Finn: Thanks you're pretty good too.**

**Chris: Will one of you fall off already. This is boring.**

**Steven grins and hits Finn's leg. Finn flinches and nearly loses his balance. At the last second Finn regains his balance and swings his weapon hitting Steven off the pole.**

**Steven: Aaaaaaaaaaaa**

**A group hears a loud splash and then a moan come below the cliff.**

**Chris: See did you hear that scream just great. Anyways Finn ties it up . Which means Dexter and Katz lets will decide who wins.**

**Dexter :Isn't that unfair I mean look at the height difference.**

**Chris: .Just like I told your sister you can refuse, but you will lose the match.**

**Katz: I won't stop you if you want to quit.**

**Dexter: No. I'll face you.**

**Katz:: Your funeral kid.**

**Katz and Dexter grab their weapons and begin to balance.**

**Katz: Well we don't have all day lets get your defeat over with.**

**Dexter starts his weapon wildly which Katz blocks every strike. Katz yawns as if bored out of his mind. Dexter increases the speed of his attacks, but still Katz blocks every hit. After a few more tries Dexter is exhausted.**

**Katz: Oh are you done. Well its my turn.**

**Katz grins evilly and starts wailing on Dexter. Dexter attempts to block, but fails horribly. Katz knocks Dexter's weapon out of his hand. Dexter holds up his hands.**

**Dexter: Fine fine I give up.**

**Chris: Nope you have to fall.**

**Katz: I will help with that .**

**Katz begins to beat Dexter until Dexter falls off.**

**Dexter: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Chris: Dang Katz that was brutal. **

**Katz : Thank you.**

**As Katz begins to walk off the platform he slips and falls.**

**Katz: ****Aaaaaaaaaaaah.**

**Chris: Two for the price of one amazing! **

**Chris falls over laughing.**

**Chris:: Anyways the Sting Bees win.**

**Blossom: Wait, what !? That's the end of it. That was only 5 rounds.**

**Bloo: You're just jelly because we win again**

**Blossom; I'm not jelly.(Whatever that means). I just want to know why only five rounds.**

**Chris:Because I'm the host and I wanted this challenge short. So anyways Biting Ants once all your team members get back up here I will tell you about the elimination ceremony.**

**Meanwhile at the bottom of the cliff.**

**Steven is trying to dry off when Katz walks up to him.**

**Katz: Hey Steven right, do you want to join an alliance with me.**

**Steven: I don't know you've been kinda of a jerk to well everyone.**

**Katz: I know, but maybe if you and Flapjack join my alliance you could teach me how to be nice.**

**Steven: Well you have a point then maybe there will be less fighting on the team. I'm in and I will try to convince Flapjack.**

**Katz: Thank you Steven thank you.**

**Steven:Don't worry about it friend.**

**Steven extends his hand and Katz shakes it.**

**Confess Cam**

**Steven: See I knew Katz wasn't truly a jerk. I'm sure me and Flapjack can change him for the better.**

**Katz laughing: That was almost to easy. I wish the rest of the team is this stupid.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Elimination ceremony**

**The Biting Ants are back at the top of the cliff.**

**Chris: This elimination is going to be a little different I'm going to have the three contestants that failed beat each other until one person falls off.**

**Zim, Dee Dee, and Dexter get on their balancing planks and unfortunately for Dexter he is in the middle. **

**Zim: Prepare to leave stupid human.**

**Dexter: Do you think I'm leaving. Ha! My sister is right behind me anshe would never betray me.**

**Dee Dee suddenly hits Dexter on the head.**

**Dexter: Ow, Dee Dee why did you do that.**

**Dee Dee: Sorry Dexter, but I'm in this to win this.**

**Zim bops Dexter on the head.**

**As soon as Dexter turns Dee Dee starts her attack. Dexter tries to block, but the attacks come from both sides. Zim knocks Dexter off the beam.**

**Dexter: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Confess Cam**

**Dee Dee: Sorry Dexter, but I'm winning this game.**

**Zim: Ha, Zim knew he would win this.**

**Dexter: I'm gone, wow. I can't believe I went home before Dee Dee. **

**Confess Cam off**

**Chris: You know I should really set that as my ringtone.**

**Dee Dee : Will he be okay?**

**Chris: More or less. Chef will fish him out and he'll be taken away.**

**Chris Well get some sleep Biting Ants. You never know when the next challenge will happen.**

**The Biting Ant begin to walk down the hill.**

**Chris: Well another episode down another camper eliminated. How long will the Stinging Bees winning streak last? Will Katz alliance succeed? What kind of crazy challenge will the the contestants go through find out right next time on Cartoon Total Drama Drama.**

******Author's Notes: Sorry about how long it took me to write this. I feel like I must explain a few things that gave me trouble in this chapter. First off Katz. I Seriously regret putting him on here. I cannot really write his dialogue or actions without relying on Katz cliches. I was originally going to have him leave this chapter, but decided against it. I also feel weird writing Katz, because I don't like him all that much. The second reason is due to time and my own laziness. School dumped a lot of essays and projects on me.( Never procrastinate). Aso between renting the Evil within and buy Alpha Sapphire I lost track of time. So again sorry for the late update. It will probably happen again, but not to often.**


End file.
